This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to ensure that wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device will perform satisfactorily in all operating conditions. For example, the operating environment of an electronic device such as the presence or absence of an external object in the vicinity of an electronic device may affect antenna tuning and wireless performance. Unless care is taken, the wireless performance of an electronic device may not be satisfactory in certain operating environments.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for operating electronic devices in various operating environments.